


Magst du mit mir duschen?

by TravisStoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Shower Sex, pranks backfired, teenager logic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: Im Versuch Katie einfach nur ein wenig zu nerven, ihr den Scham ins Gesicht zu treiben, endet Travis Stoll plötzlich in ihrer Dusche. Wieso? Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher. Beschwert er sich? Auf keinen Fall.





	Magst du mit mir duschen?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay die Story wurde auf der deutschen Fanfiction-Website gesperrt, also landet sie jetzt hier. Denn Ao3 ist was das angeht ja ein bisschen (extrem viel) gechillter. Hmm vielleicht übersetz ich die Kacke auch irgendwann mal auf englisch.

Ich wusste echt nicht ob ich mich nun freuen oder ärgern sollte. Ich meine, über die Erneuerung im Camp.  
Ein weiteres Privileg der Hüttenältesten: Neben dem eigenen Zimmer noch ein eigenes Bad mit allem was dazu gehört. In den meisten Hütten war das wirklich etwas Privates, nur für die Hüttenältesten eben. In unserer Hütte hatten Connor und ich beschlossen, dass alle das Bad benutzen dürften.  
Sie müssten halt nur vorher bei uns klopfen und uns darum bitten. Das machten tatsächlich auch alle, es sei denn natürlich wir waren mal wieder nicht aufzufinden.  
Aber dann war uns ja auch egal ob jemand unser Bad benutzte. In unser Zimmer konnte man ja sowieso immer rein, als ob irgendjemand in der Hermeshütte sich noch die Mühe machte abzuschließen… 

 

Naja, alles in allem klingt das doch nach etwas ohne jeglichen Nachteil, oder? Falsch! Denn dadurch, dass jeder Hüttenälteste seine eigene Dusche hatte, hatte auch Katie eine! Und ihr konnte man doch so wunderbar… die Klamotten klauen zum Beispiel, würde sie nur weiter in der Gemeinschaftsdusche duschen.  
Aber nein, die Demeterhütte hatte beschlossen, dass bei ihnen das Badezimmer ein Privileg blieb und somit duschte Katie natürlich dort. 

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand entschlossen auf. Ha, ich war doch ein Stoll und einem Stoll fällt immer was ein! Es war noch ziemlich früh, vielleicht sieben, als ich aus unserem Fenster stieg.  
Connor achtete nicht mal mehr auf mich, meinte aber geistesabwesend: „Da hast bloß was auf unserem Dach repariert, stimmt‘s?“  
„Stimmt.“  
„Und es dauert noch ein bisschen länger.“  
„Korrekt.“ 

Grinsend schlich ich somit zur Demeterhütte und stieg durch Katies Fenster ein. Hach, also manchmal liebte ich mein unantastbares Timing: Sie war am Duschen.  
Kichernd machte ich mich am Türschloss zu schaffen und glitt dann lautlos in den Raum. Schnell und möglichst leise schloss ich die Tür wieder, ich wollte ja nicht dass der kalte Luftstrom sie auf den Plan rief.  
Ich wollte gerade ihre Klamotten verschwinden lassen, als mir auffiel, wie witzlos das war. Immerhin müsste sie keine drei Schritte laufen um sich in ihrem Zimmer Neue zu besorgen.  
Aber sie würde damit merken, dass jemand hier war, was sie dann vielleicht doch aufregen würde und… oder sie wunderte sich einfach, weil sie doch hätte schwören können ihre Kleidung mitgenommen zu haben.  
Nein, damit sie mich hier bemerkt musste ich schon zu härteren Mitteln greifen: „Na Gardner? Bist also doch eine Warmduscherin, so schwül wie es hier ist.“  
Ich hörte Gepolter. Oh, da war der guten Frau wohl ihr Shampoo runter gefallen. Sehen konnte ich es durch die getönte Duschwand leider nicht. Schade, wäre bestimmt kein allzu schlechter Anblick gewesen. 

„Stoll! Was machst du hier?“  
„Das fragst du noch? Ach beim Olymp, weißt du, da haben sie mir schon die Gemütlichkeit von Gemeinschaftsduschen weggenommen, was mir jetzt erst bewusst wird und jetzt wundert sich Miss Gardner auch noch darüber warum ich bei ihr eingebrochen bin? Was für ein seltsamer Tag heute doch ist.“  
Ich hörte ihr Seufzen, das Wasser hatte sie mittlerweile abgestellt. „Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du auch genau. Und niemand hat je gesagt, dass du die Gemeinschaftsduschen jetzt nicht mehr betreten darfst.“  
„Hmm, wohl wahr. Ach, du meinst warum ich hier in deinem Bad bin während du dich duschst. Oh naja, ich hatte die Hoffnung, du lässt mich mitduschen.“  
Warum sie nicht noch ein bisschen aufziehen? Ich erwartete, dass sie jetzt völlig empört nach Luft schnappte, stattdessen brachte sie eindeutig meine Fassung gehörig ins Wanken.  
Und zwar mit dem Satz: „Klar, warum nicht? So wie ich dich kenne würde dir eine Dusche sogar mal gut tun.“

Kurz wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte, dann war ich wieder voll bei mir. Na mal sehen, wie weit ich das bringen kann!  
„Soll das heißen, ich bin dir nicht reinlich genug? Oh Götter, das trifft mich jetzt aber hart.“  
„Soll eher heißen, dass du dich sogar in ´ne Schlammpfütze schmeißt um Aphroditekindern zu entgehen und dich dann ohne zu duschen an den Esstisch setzt.“  
„Ach ein bisschen Dreck hat noch nie jemanden umgebracht.“  
„Sag das einmal Seuchenexperten.“  
„Ich bin doch nicht krank! Und giftig auch nicht!“  
„Aber wahrscheinlich dreckig.“  
„Das heißt ich sollte wohl wirklich duschen. Hmm, na dann komm ich zu dir rein, ja?“  
„Klar, mach ruhig.“  
Ich lachte. Katie war wirklich gut.  
„Du weißt, dass ich das wirklich machen werde, nicht wahr Katieschatz?“  
„Offenbar nicht, immerhin stehst du ja noch da draußen.“  
Ich zog mir die Schuhe aus um meinte: „Jetzt hetz mich doch nicht so. Oder soll ich etwa voll bekleidet zu dir in die Dusche? Das wäre ja nur halb so spannend, du sollst doch meinen Adoniskörper bewundern dürfen!“ 

Und jetzt machte ich ernst. Na mal schauen, wie sie darauf reagiert. Ich zog mein Oberteil aus, schmiss es zu ihren alten Sachen ins Waschbecken, die Hose folgte.  
„Wie lange brauchst du bitte um dich auszuziehen?“  
„Entschuldige, ich wurde aufgehalten.“  
„Du hast dich im Spiegel angestarrt, nicht wahr?“  
„Du kennst mich zu gut, Katieschatz.“  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
„Ich dich auch“, flötete ich, dann fand auch meine Boxershorts ihr Weg in das Waschbecken.  
Völlig entkleidet stand ich nun vor der Dusche. „So jetzt komm ich, mach mal Platz!“  
Mit diesen Worten riss ich eine der Türen auf und schlüpfte blitzschnell zu ihr unters Wasser, welches sie vorhin wieder angeschaltet hatte. 

Hmm, genau die richtige Temperatur, schön warm. Ich schloss die Tür, dann drehte ich mich zu Katie und grinste sie an. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Oh mann, wenn ich das Connor erzähle! Nein, ich hab Katie keinen Streich gespielt, ich hab mit ihr geduscht.“  
Ich wartete auf einen Schlag und darauf, dass sie mich rausschmiss, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
„Was ist denn jetzt? Kein Schlag? Kein Tritt? Kein Rauswurf? Kein Aufschrei, dass das doch mega peinlich sei und sexuelle Belästigung noch dazu?“  
Katie lachte, dann antwortete sie mir: „Also Schläge und Tritte… ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie stark und treffsicher die wären, immerhin bist du jetzt nass und glitschig. Und sexuelle Belästigung deinerseits bin ich schon mehr als gewöhnt. Und dich rauswerfen, weil das peinlich sein könnte? Junge, ich glaube vor dir ist mir absolut nichts mehr peinlich.“  
„Was? Wieso denn nicht?“  
„Naja, du hast mich schon einmal gesehen, nur in BH und Unterhöschen. Alles in knallpink, nicht nur die Wäsche sondern auch meine Haut und meine Haare. Und gleichzeitig hatte ich geglitzert und ein Einhornhorn auf der Stirn kleben. Dass du mich jetzt nackt siehst ist doch nichts dagegen.“  
Ich lachte, das war wirklich ein grandioser Streich gewesen.  
Interessanterweise stimmte Katie mit in das Lachen ein, dann murmelte sie: „Ja, das war definitiv eine deiner genialeren Ideen. Ich sah echt zum Schießen aus UND es ließ sich ausnahmsweise mal einfach entfernen.“  
Ich sah sie schief an. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Was zum Hades ist denn mit Katie los?  
Sie lächelte und sprach: „Sieh das als Friedensangebot das ich eingestehe, dass manche deiner Streiche echt witzig waren.“  
„Du willst Frieden?“  
„Travis, wir duschen gerade zusammen, wenn wir jetzt weiter Krieg führen würden, wäre ich zutiefst beleidigt.“  
„Wieso das denn?“  
„Na weil das heißt, selbst meine geballte Ladung natürliche Schönheit hat dich nicht soweit bezirzen können, dass du mit mir Frieden willst.“  
Sie grinste frech und ich fragte mich dann doch ob ich nicht ganz vielleicht einen klitzekleinen minimal schlechten Einfluss auf sie hatte. 

Diese Ahnung bestätigte sich nur noch als sie sich mir entgegen streckte. Oha… waren ihre Brüste immer schon so groß und schön und verdammt sie sehen so weich aus, ich will sie anfassen! Shit, Travis, du fängst gleich an zu sabbern.  
„Gefällt dir also doch was du siehst?“  
„Ich hab nie was anderes behauptet, Katieschatz. Gefällt mir sogar sehr gut, was ich sehe. Wenn ich das jetzt öfters gezeigt kriege, lass ich mich doch gerne auf einen Frieden ein.“  
„Warte, dann ist das ja eine Win-Win-Situation für mich!“  
„Hä?“  
„Naja, wenn du mich ein paar Mal nackt siehst, was für mich ja nix Schlimmes mehr ist, krieg ich erstens meinen Frieden und zweitens bring ich dich damit dazu regelmäßig zu duschen?“  
Ich grinste und kam ihr näher, obwohl man hier in der Dusche eigentlich mehr als genug Platz hatte.  
„Also ich für meinen Teil dusche doch ganz gern, wenn du dabei bist, allerdings musst du dich damit abfinden, dass ich dich dann auch anfasse.“  
Ich legte meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Ich Haut war so weich und warm und selbst der Wasserfilm störte die Empfindungen, welche meinen Arm hinauf strömten, nicht. Nein, wenn dann verstärkte er sie nur noch.  
„Stoll…“, knurrte Katie bedrohlich.  
„Entschuldigung Süße, aber bei so einem Anblick kann ich nicht wiederstehen. Du weißt doch wie Hermeskinder sind, wenn sie etwas sehen, was ihnen gefällt, wird einfach hingefasst.“  
„Nutz deine Hände mal besser und gib mir das Duschgel.“  
„Aber ich will meine Hände nicht besser nutzen. Meinen Händen gefällt‘s da, wo sie gerade sind.“  
Zur Bestätigung fuhr ich mit meinem Daumen Kreise über ihre Hüfte und fing wieder an schief zu Grinsen. Sie seufzte frustriert, dann sah ich wie ihr eine Idee kam. 

„Wie wär‘s mit einem Deal, Travisbärchen?“  
„Travisbärchen?“  
„Naja, wenn du immer Katieschatz sagst?“  
„Hmm, was für ein Deal denn?“  
Mit einem Deal konnte man jeden Hermessohn anlocken und das wusste sie genau.  
„Sagen wir, du gibst mir das Duschgel und lässt mich, mich sauber machen. Dafür dürfen deine Hände auch mal da oben anfassen ohne dass meine Hände dir daraufhin eine kleben.“  
„Da oben ist mir zu vage definiert, Süße. Darauf lass ich mich ein.“  
Ich sah sie innerlich „Ach Mist“ schreien, doch dann meinte sie: „Meinetwegen, ich definiere es genauer. Du darfst mir an die Brüste fassen ohne mit Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen.“ 

Hatte… hatte sie das gerade wirklich…? Oh Miss Gardner, Sie wissen, wie man einen Mann lockt.  
„Deal.“  
Grinsend nahm ich meine Hände von ihrer Hüfte und reichte ihr das Duschgel, welches hinter mir gestanden hatte. Sie seifte sich ein und ich lehnte mich an die Duschwand und genoss die Show… mhhh, die Kleine war wirklich scharf. Wieso sie wohl noch keinen Freund hatte? Naja, gut für mich, so konnte ich mein Glück versuchen. Denn eins war mir klar, dieses Mädchen würde ich irgendwann noch mal vernaschen. Hoffentlich schon heute und wenn nicht, dann irgendwann! Aber naja… am besten schon heute, denn ich spürte, wie mein Blut dank ihrer kleinen Show in südlichere Gegenden zu fließen begann. 

Irgendwann stellte sie sich allerdings wieder gerade hin. Dann trat sie unter den Wasserstrahl und damit einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich betrachtete wie der Schaum auf ihrem Körper immer weiter nach unten floss und… oh mann, wäre ich jetzt gerne Schaum.  
Und schon wieder an diesem Morgen ging in meinem Hirn die Meldung ein, ich solle mich doch zusammenreißen, sonst würde ich gleich das sabbern beginnen.  
„Darf ich dann jetzt?“, fragte ich neckisch grinsend.  
Sie schloss die Augen, spannte sich an, atmete einmal tief durch und nickte dann. „Wenn es dir denn wirklich so viel Freude bereitet, Stoll.“  
„Stoll? Tz, und da dachte ich schon wir wären von den Nachnamen weg!“  
„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?“  
„Naja, Katieschatz und Travisbärchen.“  
Wir prusteten beide los und ich konnte dabei beobachten wie sich ihre Haltung wieder entspannte. Also trat ich einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und legte meine Hände wieder an ihre Hüfte. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ ich sie langsam höher wandern. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Körper. Schön zu sehen, was für Reaktionen ich hervor rufen konnte.  
Sie hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Und ihrer Körperhaltung war so einiges anzusehen: Angst, Bereuen, aber auch Erwartung. Ich strich ganz sanft über ihre nasse Haut, immer weiter höher. Oh ja, ich genoss das hier, aber so richtig. Irgendwann waren meine Finger dann an ihrer Seite bis ganz nach oben gewandert, also legte ich nun meine Hände vollständig über ihre Brüste. Ich hatte recht… sanft und weich, wie zum anfassen gemacht!

Ich strich vorsichtig über die sanfte Haut, genoss einfach das Gefühl und sah ihr dabei ins Gesicht. Die Augen hatte sie immer noch fest geschlossen, allerdings hatte sich ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Fuck, was würde ich sie jetzt gerne küssen!  
Und dann, naja, man müsse die Gedanken eines Hermessohnes verstehen. Was ich selbst öfters mal nicht tat, aber gut. Ich dachte mir nämlich: Bei Zeus, ich streichelte hier gerade ihre Brüste, wenn ich sie da nicht auch küssen kann, dann weiß ich echt nicht mehr weiter! Dementsprechend beugte ich mich vor, spürte wie das Wasser nun auch wieder direkt auf mich traf und drückte meinen Mund auf ihren. Sie riss die Augen auf, wehrte sich im ersten Moment aber gar nicht.  
Na endlich, nach mindestens einer halben Stunde hatte ich es also doch noch geschafft sie mit etwas zu schocken!  
Ich spürte ihre Hände an meinen Armen, sie wollte mich wegdrücken. Oh nein, so schnell ließ sich einem Hermessohn nicht der Spaß verderben. Ich knurrte gegen ihre Lippen und erhöhte den Druck an ihrer Oberweite. Wie geplant wollte sie mir nach hinten ausweichen, doch ich folgte ihr immer weiter, bis ich sie an die geflieste Wand drückte. Den Kuss vertiefte ich sogar noch und den Druck, welchen meine Hände ausübten minderte ich auch nicht mehr. Dann erkannte ich mit einem leichten Grinsen, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich nun auch in unseren Kuss lehnte. Fuck, wieso fühlte sich das nur so unglaublich gut an? Ich hatte doch schon viele Mädchen geküsst, aber das hier toppte alles. 

Meine Hände begann ich nun zu bewegen, mal mehr, mal weniger Druck. Sie schien es nicht zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Sie drückte sich mir sogar noch entgegen und Heiliger fühlte sich das geil an!  
Ich schmunzelte in unseren Kuss und nahm dann meine Hände zurück. Sofort folgte ihr Oberkörper und ich langte wieder zu, nur mit dem Unterschied dass ich dieses Mal mit den Daumen immer wieder über ihre Brustwarzen strich. Ihr entwich ein erschrockenes Stöhnen und ihren dadurch geöffneten Mund nutzte ich sofort aus. Erst hatte ich das Gefühl sie würde mir gleich die Zunge abbeißen, dann jedoch entspannte sie sich wieder und ließ sich auf das Gefecht in ihrem Mund ein. Jetzt war ich es, dem ein leises Stöhnen entwich.  
Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, mein Herz klopfte wie Blöde und ihr Geruch sowie der Wasserdampf vernebelten alle meine Sinne.  
Shit, ich wollte mehr, wollte sie so viel näher an mir spüren. 

Meine Hände glitten nach unten, ich spürte ihr enttäuschtes Seufzen mehr als das ich es hörte. Schnell schien sie allerdings wieder Gefallen an meinem Handeln gefunden zu haben, als ich meine Hände nun stattdessen auf ihren Hintern legte. Oh mann, es ist nicht so als fasse ich da zum ersten Mal hin, allerdings trennte meine Finger immer mindestens eine Lage Stoff von ihrer Haut. Doch so gefiel es mir eindeutig noch besser! Ihr Stöhnen genießend packte ich noch fester zu und zog sie im selben Atemzug näher an mich. Ich presste ihrem Körper gegen meinen und doch war es mir nicht genug.  
Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, warum wollte ich dieses Mädchen so sehr?  
Ich sollte das nicht tun, ich sollte… Scheiße, warum spielt mein Hirn jetzt verrückt?  
Ich ließ sie los und rückte ein Stück von ihr ab. Schlagartig folgte sie mir in ihren Bewegungen, was mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich anmachte. 

„Katie…“, hauchte ich und sie öffnete endlich wieder ihre Augen.  
Kaum sah sie mich wieder an, erkannte ich wie sich ihre Gedanken klärten. Sie drehte uns um, nur um dann ein paar Schritte von mir wegzuspringen. Und ich dankte all meinen Halbgottreflexen, dass ich ihr folgte und sie festhielt. Ansonsten wäre sie auf dem nassen Boden der Dusche ausgerutscht und gestürzt.  
„Stoll… Travis, was…?“  
Ich trat wieder näher an sie heran und legte meine Arme um sie. Sofort wollte sie wieder von mir weg, aber ich ließ sie nicht.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat. Und naja ich würde schon gerne… weiter machen. Aber so dreist bin ich nicht, dafür bitte ich lieber noch mal um Erlaubnis. Aber ich bitte dich mir schnell zu antworten, weil entweder ich werde bald erlöst oder du musst kurz mit mir eiskalt duschen.“  
Ihr Blick glitt an mir runter und blieb ohne Zweifel an meiner Erektion hängen. Ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Blick schnellte wieder nach oben zu meinem Gesicht. Ich hoffte sie würde jetzt was sagen, stattdessen wiederholte sich das Spiel nur eine Weile.  
Unten, oben, unten, oben, konnte sie sich nicht langsam mal entscheiden, wo sie hinstarren wollte?  
Anscheinend nicht, weil sie irgendwann einfach die Augen schloss. Toll und was sagt mir das jetzt? 

„Travis?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wie wär‘s mit einem weiteren Deal?“  
„Um was ginge es dieses Mal?“  
„Du fasst eine ganze Weile lang kein anderes Mädchen mehr an. Nur dann darfst du jetzt weiter machen.“  
„Eine ganze Weile lang ist mir zu vage definiert, Süße. Darauf lass ich mich nicht ein.“  
„Meinetwegen ich definiere es genauer. Eine ganze Weile lang bedeutet so lange wie ich dir reiche. Aber hoffentlich für immer oder so.“  
Sie öffnete die Augen, starrte jetzt aber nach unten, als würde sie erwarten, dass ich jetzt einfach verschwinden würde. Oh nein, das kann sie mal schön vergessen! Immerhin hab ich gerade kapiert, was sie da von mir wollte.  
Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.  
Ruckartig zog ich sie wieder zu mir, weswegen ihr ein Quietschen entwischte.  
„Deal.“ 

Wieder küsste ich sie leidenschaftlich, dieses Mal jedoch stieg sie schneller darauf ein. So langsam aber sicher hatte auch mein Körper keine Lust mehr aufs Rumtrödeln also drückte ich sie wieder, wie vorhin, gegen die Wand. Und anstatt sich dann einfach weiter von mir verwöhnen zu lassen, ergriff Katie nun auch die Initiative und schlag ihre Beine um mich. Ihre Hände strichen meinen Rücken entlang, verfingen sich ab und zu aber auch in meinen nassen Haaren. Oh was war mein Unterbewusstsein gerade froh, dass die Duschen der Hüttenältesten endlos warmes Wasser hatten und nicht plötzlich eiskalt wurden.

Fast schon hilflos stöhnte sie in meinen Mund und war sie gerade sowieso schon sexy, bei dem Geräusch konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Sie vernebelte meinen Verstand, beschlagnahmte alle Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration, die ich noch aufbringen konnte und verwöhnte mich mit ihren zarten Bewegungen und verdammt heißen Tönen immer mehr. Und meine Erektion dankte es ihr pochend.  
Mein Mund löste sich von ihrem und wanderte ihren Hals hinab, meine Hände hatten sich von ihrem Hintern gelöst und lagen kurze Zeit später wieder auf ihren Brüsten. Ich begann sie erst zu streicheln, dann wurde ich fester, kniff zu und entlockte ihr damit die schönsten Töne!  
„Oh Götter Travis, ich bitte dich, mach… mach irgendwas!“  
Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Warten. Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht, genug der Spielchen. Ich sah sie an und legte stützend meine Hände an ihre Seite. Noch ein kleines Stückchen hob ich sie an, dann ließ ich sie wieder absinken wobei ich langsam in sie glitt. Stück für Stück, bis ich mich vollständig in ihr versenkt hatte.  
Unser beider Keuchen erfüllte den Raum als ich immer wieder in sie stieß. Das Wasser prasselte immer noch auf den Boden der Dusche herunter, ließ unsere Laute fast ersticken, aber wir hörten uns, wen anderes brauchte es auch nicht zu interessieren, was wir hier trieben. Immer enger klammerte sie sich an mich, krallte ihre Fingernägel in meinen Rücken und mir gefiel es. Alles was sie tat, war grausam und unglaublich zugleich. Wie als wollte sie mich nur quälen wobei sie mich gleichzeitig der Erlösung immer näher brachte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, wie weit wir uns gegenseitig trieben… aber irgendwann schrie sie fast auf und ich spürte wie sie sich um mich zusammenzog. Ihr Inneres pulsierte. Es war so heiß, verdammt, ich… ich… Ich spürte wie sich mein Unterleib zusammenzog als sich endlich die heiß ersehnte Erlösung in mir breit machte.

Eine Weile blieben wir beide in dieser Position, aneinander gelehnt, schwer atmend, vollkommen fertig aber mit einem verdammt guten Gefühl.  
Dann löste sie ihre Beine von mir, ich glitt aus ihr heraus und sie wäre beinahe auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen, hätte ich sie nicht gestützt.  
„Du Travis?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Unser Deal. Wirst du dich dran halten oder wirst du dich hermeskindmäßig aus der Affäre ziehen?“  
„Sicher nicht! Ist doch… eine Win-Win-Situation für mich.“  
„I-Ist es?“  
„Ja. Ich durfte dich vernaschen und darf es wahrscheinlich wieder. Was will ich denn da noch mit anderen Mädchen? Aber naja, ich fände es dann schon echt cool, wenn du wenigstens dieses Mal ja sagst.“  
„Ja? Zu was?“  
„Zu der Frage ob du mit mir aufs Lagerfeuer gehst.“  
„Und wie ich da ja sage!“  
Sie küsste mich ein weiteres Mal. Dieses Mal weniger leidenschaftlich, eher sanft. 

Dann duschten wir zwei tatsächlich zu Ende. Als ich dann aus der Dusche stieg, sah ich ihr noch grinsend dabei zu, wie sie sich abtrocknete und sich anzog während sie nun mir das Handtuch hinwarf. Anziehen konnte ich mich aber nicht, weil Katie bevor ich nach ihnen greifen konnte, meine alten Sachen genommen und mir weggenommen hatte.  
„Katieschatz ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du mich weiterhin lieber nackt hättest, ich meine, sie mich nur an, allerdings könnte das außerhalb dieses Badezimmers oder noch besser außerhalb dieser Hütte doch ein wenig kühl werden.“  
Sie kicherte. „Das ist mir klar, aber du bist frisch geduscht, da lass ich dich doch nicht wieder deine dreckige Wäsche anziehen!“  
„Und was soll ich sonst anziehen? Du hast sicherlich keine frische Kleidung von mir hier oder?“  
Schlagartig wurde sie rot und ich sah sie verwirrt an. Was sollte ich davon jetzt halten?  
„Also ich hab… ich hab Boxershorts da, die zieh ich immer an zum Schlafen und naja die Hose sieht ja noch ganz okay aus, riechen tut sie auch nicht. Und ein T-Shirt… da dürfte ich ein… zwei… sieben von dir da haben.“  
„Bitte was?“  
„Naja bei unseren Prügeleien hatte ich dir einmal mehr ausversehen eins ausgezogen, weil ich mich dran festgekrallt hatte und du flüchten wolltest und naja, es war ja noch gut und dir zurück gegeben hätte ich es ganz sicher nicht. Also hab ich‘s gewaschen und dann selbst angezogen und es war einfach perfekt, verstehst du? An den richtigen Stellen ausgeleiert und schön groß und weich und-! Ähm ja da dachte mir ich wiederhol das vielleicht noch ein paar Mal und sammele mir so einen ganzen Stapel voll mit Lieblingsshirts an! Dich hats ja eh nicht gestört, du hast dir im Campshop einfach ein Neues geklaut!“

Und so saß ich etwa fünf Minuten später mit neuen Klamotten neben Katie in ihrem Bett. Ich griff ihre Hand und grinste. Sie lächelte mich an und lehnte sich dann gegen mich.  
Leise lachend pikste ich ihr in den Bauch, wodurch sie aufschreckte.  
„Dann sind wir jetzt wirklich zusammen, Stoll? Gerade wir?“  
„Du hast dich gerade von mir in der Dusche ficken lassen, natürlich sind wir zusammen. Und ja, wir erst recht! Ich meine, stell dir nur vor wie witzig es wird, das den anderen zu erklären!“ 

Eins muss ich sagen: Dieses Privileg mit den Duschen für die Hüttenältesten ist das Beste was in diesem Camp jemals passiert war. Bester Morgen überhaupt… jetzt gammel ich hier noch ein wenig mit ihr herum und dann geh ich erst mal mit meiner Freundin zum Mittagessen!


End file.
